


Our Final Goodbye

by promised_neverland



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, missing perkz already, no beta we die like perkz's chances of winning worlds, perkz why, rip perkyx, sadge bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promised_neverland/pseuds/promised_neverland
Summary: Perkz leaves to NA to join C9, Miky says his final goodbyes.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Our Final Goodbye

Luka had to go, it was just inevitable.

Even though he loved his teammates to death, especially Mihael, he just wasn't happy anymore. Everytime he logged into game, it wasn't the same as when he would play midlane, and takeover the rift. At midlane Luka was the carry, and he was the king  
To put it bluntly, ADC was fucking boring. 

Luka didn't want to leave to NA, but Ocelote hadn't given him much more of a choice. He had wanted to go to FNATIC so he could still sneak dirty looks at Mihael, hidden kisses in the LEC washroom, but most of all so they could still go out for a drink from time to time. But the wolf will always be the wolf, Luka told himself, and I'll always be the sheep. No matter how hard I'll work, the wolf will always kill me or eat me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mihael was the best thing that happened to Luka. In 2019 they were just best friends. Luka didn't want to step to far with Mihael so they kept it that way. 

After their devestating world finals, Mihael was there first to comfort him. He'd expected it to be Rasmus or Ocelote at the door, but it was Mihael who was there. 

“Mihael?” Luka asked, voice breaking as streams of tears still trickled down his face when he answered the door. 

“It's ok, Luka” Mihael whispered, “it's ok.”

Luka clinged to the support's body wrapping his arms around Mihael. 

“I'm—, I'm sorry.” Luka muttered barely able to get words out of his mouth.

He knew it was his fault, he failed his whole team. 

But Mihael didn't think so. He couldn't of dreamed of being at world finals after multiple different years of not even making the tournament. Mihael went from his tiny town in Slovenia with his potato PC, to a grand stadium filled with twenty thousand people chanting his name — and Luka had brought him there. Luka was the leader of G2 no matter what anyone said. Without him, G2 was just Gamers 2, the team who was trapped in qualification tournaments to the EU LCS. The brand was built into his blood, it was made by him. Luka was G2. Luka lived and breathed it. Luka wasn't a faliure, he was a hero. So, Mihael was there to hold him while the world seemed to fall apart.

“Luka it's ok, look at what we've done this year. Just remember the good things. Your amazing you know that right?”

Luka wished life was that fucking easy. He wished he could remember the good but all he could think about was the faliure he was. 

“Its fucking hell Miky, it's hell on earth and nothing will change it.”

“Luka, look at me. It really isn't. You're amazing and never a faliure until you tell yourself you are.”

“O-ok Mihael, thank you.” Luka smiled for the first time that day since they started the smile. The series had been a disaster and devestated him, but having his support by his side was heartwarming. 

“I love you.” Luka whispered while they cuddled each other to sleep.

“I love you too.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mihael, I need to tell you something.” Luka shook as the words came out of his mouth.

‘I really don't want to do this,’ Luka thought, ‘it's gonna break Mihael's heart.’

“Yes Luka?” Mihael smiled sadly at him, almost as if he knew a truck of emotions and sadness would be crashing into him. He knew it was coming, he could see the lights flashing before his eyes ahead, but he wasn't ready. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't bear to see his best friend go.

“I,” Luka struggled to get the words to come out, “I'm leaving G2.”

Mihael just like looked at him, eyes blankly white, like snow barren mountains with no life left in them. 

“Oh.” Mihael said robotically trying to erase every single thought out of his mind.

Luka could tell there was something off with Mihael. Mihael was always the sweetest person, always there to be cute and smiley, always there to make Luka's day a little brighter. But this time, when Luka looked at Mihael, there was nothing. No emotions, no smiles, no Mihael.

There was nothing Luka could do to save him. It was a done deal, he could do nothing to make the support feel better. All he could do was look into his boyfriend's shattered heart, pieces like glass shards scattered all over the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mihael glanced at him nervously, almost as if it was there first date.

“What's wrong Mihael? You look scared.”

The way Luka said his name rung melodies in his ears. Luka just had a really hot accent, the way words effortlessly rolled off his tongue. 

“I--, I just don't want to let you go.”

Mihael's eyes went all glossy, and his tears ran rivers down his pale cheeks. Luka stroked his lucious brown hair, wrapping him into a tight hug. 

Luka felt a sharp pain in his heart. His support's words crashed into him like a thousand needles piercing his skin, each tear drop felt like poison seeping into his body. He hated to see his Mihael like this.

“I'll still love you,” Luka sighed, as he felt his own eyes water, “why don't we just — have one last night together?”

Luka stared into Mihael's charming brown eyes clutching his neck. He pulled Mihael into a kiss crashing their lips passionately into one another. Luka's tongue found his way to Mihael's unravelling all their emotions onto one another. They only stopped kissing in between gasps for air as they continued to cradle each other wishing Luka didn't have to go. 

“Have I told you how pretty you are?” Luka teased ruffling his support's fluffy brown locks for what may be the last time. Mihael's hair always brought comfort to Luka, the way it felt like a soft brown tedddy bear hugging him softly.

Luka's hand found his way down Mihael's shirt, feeling every last bit of the support before he drifted away to another land and said goodbye one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Still sadge abt him leaving, but hopefully he will smash NA.


End file.
